Reunions and Regrets
by AnnabethnAliceLuvr
Summary: Edward left Bella pregnant with quadruplets, but since she didn't have anyone to help her, she died. What happens when her quadruplets meet up with the Cullens years later? How will they react? *One-shot unless you guys have good ideas*


Hey!

this is just a 1-shot i wrote...

i'd love 2 expand on it but i dont know how 2. i mean, it's not like edward will stop suffering and bella's probably not coming back so...

below's the kids appearances and powers. i know i hate it when there are so many stuff 2 remember when you're reading so..sorry? yup...

****

**BELONGS 2 STEPHENIE MEYER!!!**

if u have ideas, questions or anything, feel free 2 ask somehow!

njoy!

**

* * *

**

quadruplets:

1. Jamaica Elizabeth (Jamie) brown eyes, brown hair

2. Jocelyn Carlie (Jolie) green eyes, bronze hair

3. Josephine Renesmee (Josie) brown eyes, bronze hair

4. Jayden Anthony (Jay) green eyes, brown hair

somehow grew to 18

Jamie/Jay – show thoughts/physical shield

Jolie/Josie-read minds/mental shield

All can communicate in head, so basically, they can all read minds then...

* * *

Jamie's POV

"Jolie! Josie! Jay! Get moving. One hour before the first day of school!" I yelled loudly in their heads and out loud.

I heard a couple of thumps and chuckled as I flipped the eggs.

"Why do I always wake up like this?" Josie moaned and I laughed louder.

"Oh, shush Jamie," Josie hissed. I rolled my eyes but continued to make and serve breakfast.

Jolie came down first, wearing a flowery skirt and white blouse. She had on silver sandal-heels. Her bronze hair was in a complicated ponytail. Out of the four of us, she was the most outgoing and in-touch with fashion. I was the responsible one who, according to Jolie, needs to let my perfect eyebrows shine. Josie was like a little kid, squealing at anything that was within 2 miles of her. Jay was shy, but his thoughts were confusing, loud and a lot. He could get quite scary when he needed to. Sometimes, I felt most connected with him, other times, it was other people.

Jolie and Jay seemed to have inherited our mom's blushing and tripping...skills. Our mom… She died giving birth to us while our no-good father was skipping around. I have no idea how, but we grew up by ourselves, growing at least twice the speed as some regular human. Mom had left us notes, descriptions and pictures of her life, probably hoping to explain everything she could. She left us blood and told us about animals and what we are, half vampire. I missed her so much. Though I only saw her face for a few seconds, I could tell she would've been the perfect, most caring mother. She was breathtakingly beautiful too, though she was in-I winced-pain.

Josie was wearing a knee-length summer dress that was light yellow and orange, like a sunset. She had white ballet flats on and a silver headband, which met her personality perfectly; shy, light and sweet.

Jay wore faded jeans and a forest green Abercrombie t-shirt. We had our mom's money, which was suspiciously a lot, grandfather's money and some others who felt bad for us.

Jolie glanced at my outfit; white Capri with an orange tank top. My hair was tumbling down my back. She sighed but then spotted the freshly baked muffins and ignored me. One thing you should know about Jolie, she gets distracted extremely easily.

Soon, we were all done and headed towards our plum purple convertible. We were posing as sophomores, not being able to be freshman.

The school, like any other rainy, gloomy, no sunshine town, was small and a little run-down. As soon as we stepped out of the car, the whispering started. Actually, it started as soon as they could see the car but…

Jolie and Josie were in charge of blocking thoughts, their shield working on them too, while Jay and I were in charge of protecting us physically. I ignored the whispers and we strolled to the front office.

"Hello, I'm Jamaica Masen and these are my siblings, Jocelyn, Josephine and Jayden," I introduced nicely to the front desk lady. Our mom gave us 3 choices for last names; hers, our dad's 'vampire' name or his 'human' name. We thought this would be less suspicious. That didn't mean we had to like it.

"Of course. You requested all classes together?" the secretary, Ms. Hally questioned.

I nodded. "Yes, please."

"Well, here's your schedule. If you have any problems, please come to me," she smiled sweetly, staring just a few milliseconds longer at Jay, something a human wouldn't have noticed. I stiffened just slightly but Jolie and Josie tried to hide snickers. Hey, being the oldest comes with more instincts.

I nodded again and motioned for my brother and sisters to come. We stepped outside and crowded near the brick wall.

"Let's see, History, Algebra, English, Choir, P.E. Lunch, Biology, free and homeroom," I listed our schedule.

"Got it," Josie grinned.  
"Let's go then," Jay mumbled, pulling us along.

"Hi, I'm Jamaica and these are my sisters, Jocelyn and Josephine and my brother Jayden. We're the new students," I introduced to the teacher.

"Ah, yes. I'm Mr. Cunningham. Well, when class starts, why don't you introduce yourselves to the class. After that, just tell your others teacher I already made you do that. The gossip here spreads faster than small pox," he chuckled a little. Small pox? Well, he _was_ the history teacher…

We all giggled back. I could tell I was going to like this teacher, excluding his odd jokes and comparisons.

The bell rang and everyone settled down, staring at us with curiosity. The guys gazed longingly at us while the girls fought over Jay. I giggled a little and Jay shot me a glare.

"We have a few new students today," Mr. Cunningham started and gestured for me to continue,

"I'm Jamaica Masen, but you can call me Jamie. This is my sister, Jocelyn, or Jolie, my other sister, Josephine, but we call her Josie and my little…" Jay hissed too low for humans and I laughed mentally.

_Shut up, Jamie,_ he replied.

_Language…_ I tsked him. He ignored me.

"…brother, Jayden, but we call him Jay. We're quadruplets and that's basically it."

"You guys may sit in the back," Mr. Cunningham instructed and we danced over; well, Jolie and Jay were another story... I could hear the jealous whispering but ignored it like usual.

The morning classes passed by pretty quickly. Once in a while, an over helpful girl or guy would help but otherwise, we were excluded, not that I minded.

We left P.E. early since we didn't have to change and marched into the café, ordering food before the stampede came.

We all hated human food, but knowing a mother, she would want us to eat it so we did, in honor of her. We were so caught up in our conversation that we didn't notice them until Jolie and Josie glanced up. There they were, the Cullens, our family. Please, family? They left my mom. They left her pregnant, and now because of them, our mom was dead. I hissed, as did my siblings. The Cullens seemed deep in conversation too, pointing slightly at us once in a while. Well, our scent was confusing. Their pretty, little heads snapped over. _I'd _like to snap _their _head. I stared at each of them. Rosalie was as pretty as mom described. Emmett was as big, though he didn't look like the joking type, sadder. Jasper looked the worst, though I didn't get why. It must be the emotions, but why? Alice didn't look like all that bubbly or excited. I glanced at Edward, who looked dead, not that he wasn't already but he looked life less, like a ghost.

Anger flared in me and all of my sisters and brothers. Who cared what scene we caused? They caused our mother pain and they weren't going to get away with it.

"I'll go," I whispered.

"Nuh-uh," Jay hissed and got up.

"That's not a good…" I trailed off as his foot caught on the side of the table. Josie caught him with a giggle and Jay glowered at us.

The Cullens looked slightly amused, but then cringed, probably remembering mom or something. But why would they cringe?

"Fine," Jay huffed. "We'll all go."

We marched over to the Cullens and I started screaming in their face, pointing at Edward.

"YOU! I HATE YOU! BECAUSE OF YOU, OUR MOTHER'S _DEAD_. GONE!!!!! YOU'RE A HORRIBLE, DISGUSTING MONSTER! I HATE…" I felt a wave of calm wash over me. I glanced at all their confused, shocked faces and remembered Jasper's gift.

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO CALM ME DOWN JASPER WHITLOCK!" I screeched, and then added in vampire speed.

"Or I'll scream what you are to the school."

They seemed to freeze more or whatever and Jolie giggled, but her face turned hard.

"What are you?" Rose hissed. She seemed self-centered. I never heard that in the letter.

"Our mom never told us you were self centered," Josie smirked and Rose's eyes seemed to go dark 3 shades.

"Rosie…" Emmett warned.

"Whatever, Rose," Jay shrugged, snickering at the astounded faces.

_Edward has biology._ Josie groaned.

"Biology, how fitting," I muttered.

"Let's go, before we lose control," I said evenly.

We, the girls flipped our hair while Jay rolled his eyes and we strutted off, leaving the Cullens in shock.

_That was fun,_ Jolie giggled.

_Yeah, did you see their faces?_ Josie played it in her head and we all doubled-over with laughter.

----------------------------------------------------**_sorry, i'm not good at expanding on stuff like classes.._. (or making those cool break design stuff...:D)**--------------------------------------------------

We headed towards our car when the Cullens stopped us. The parking lot was practically empty; good.

"What do you want," I hissed.

"How do you know what we are? What are _you_?" Rose listed off.

"None of your business," Jay shot back.

"It _is_ our business," Alice shot back. "You guys could get hurt."

"Like you care. Like any of you care," Josie snapped, her eyes glistening now. She inherited that from our mom too.

"We do care, though we don't know why," Jasper said softly.

"Why can't I hear you?" Edward finally blurted out, frustrated.

"Edward!" Rose yelled, slapping him.

"Don't slap him," Jolie spat, and then looked alarmed.

_Why'd I just say that?_

_I don't know, maybe the connection is just really strong._

_Yeah, we'll just give them clues or something…_

I nodded and Edward looked even more frustrated.

"We'll give clues," I announced,

They nodded.

"It's about our mom," Jay started, his eyes starting to get watery.

The Cullens just stared at us, worriedly.

"She said she knew you," Josie was sobbing, but she managed to get it out.

"A lot of people knew us," Emmett muttered.

"Do you all promise to stay with us?" Jolie asked quietly.

"Yes," they all replied quickly. Probably the connection thing.

"She says she forgives you, Jasper," I whispered softly.

They all gasped, finally catching on.

_Their minds are blank, literally. I'm getting a little worried._

_Actually, Edward's working again a little._

"If she…if you're mom…" Edward's eyes widened and then his face was flooded with unbearable pain, we all jumped back. Jasper crumbled to the ground but Jolie quickly pulled a shield over Edward. They didn't even bother to contemplate that and suddenly, understanding came across. They all stared at Edward with sympathy.

"You promised us," I reminded softy as Josie sobbed into my shirt. Uh oh, there goes my shirt. Whoopsie, daisy.

Edward didn't reply, but his thoughts did._ I may not be that fun to be around,_ he thought sarcastically,

"But you're our dad, it doesn't matter," Jolie comforted. Edward stared at her and Jolie explained everything with her thoughts.

_In case you wanted to know, dad loves mom,_ Jolie muttered pathetically.

"Thanks, Jolie," Jay mumbled, trying to fight back tears. Rose hesitated, but finally patted him on the shoulder, which practically gave Jay full-blown permission to ruin her shirt and he started sobbing freely. Rose grimaced just slightly, but then ignored it, soothing Jay.

I glanced at Jolie slightly and we both cringed, but we were the oldest.

"Mom, loved all of you," Jolie said softly. "We have the letters she left in Jamie's backpack if you want them."

Edward took a deep breath, which didn't help at all but he responded in our heads.

"Just try not to rip them," I unzipped my backpack and took out the 10 year old letters. One described what we were, one about the Cullens and another one on other stuff. I placed them on the pavement so they wouldn't get accidently ripped or something.

Edward skimmed it as the rest of the family. He broke down at least twice a sentence and I cringed. If he loved her so much, why'd he leave?

_Protection from vampires,_ Josie sniffled.

"Sorry about your shirt, Jamie," she hiccupped.

"It's fine, Josie, I understand," I reassured.

Jay's stomach growled then.

"I guess we should go," Jolie giggled slightly at Jay's red face.

_They're Bella's kids alright, _Emmett thought sadly as he glanced quickly at his brother and flinched.

"You guys can come over. Rose, Emmett and Edward will show you the way," Alice suggested.

We smiled. "Thanks uh…"

Alice's face lit up as she saw what we were going to call her.

"Aunt Alice is fine, just not in school though," she laughed pleasantly but I could hear the despair and loss in it.

Edward hopped up but the expression on his face was impossible to look at. You could practically feel yourself breaking in half whenever you stole a glance.

"Can I drive?" Rose asked tentatively.

"Sure Aunt Rose," Jolie joked but Rose's eyes widened and squeezed us tightly before getting into the driver's seat.

_What's uh…dad thinking?_ I asked quietly.

_He hates himself. Actually, hate is an understatement. It practically insults his mood. His pain is well, a thousand times worse in his head than on his face. I'd hate to be Jasper. The only thing holding him in the car and not on a plane to Italy is us, and the string is very, very, _very _thin._

_I'll comfort. I'm daddy's little girl after all._

Jolie and I snorted but Josie ignored us.

"It'll be okay, daddy," Josie used the same voice when she wanted to get something when she was 4 years old.

Edward froze slightly but then relaxed.

"We're sorry," we all said quietly.

Edward's snapped towards us, looking almost mad. "How's it your fault? This has nothing to do with you. It's all my fault. Because of me she's…" he broke off but tried to control himself as he stared at us with pain in his eyes. I could see the strain in his eyes and whole face as he tried to hide a fraction of the pain so he could actually look at us.

"And then after all that, how can she still love me? I'm a monster…" Jolie cut him off.

"We're part you, does that make us a monster?" she challenged.

Edward looked shocked but then shook his head inhumanly fast. "Of course not. You guys would never make such a stupid mistake."

"Everyone makes mistakes, dad," Jay tried. Edward still seemed a little shook up.

"Yes, but I caused her _pain_. I caused _B-__her _pain. So...much...pain and…" he trailed off, his voice breaking again. It seemed like he _wanted_ to torture himself or something.

"We're here," Emmett sang, but it was off; dead.

Carlisle and Esme were at the door with a disapproving look. We got out and their eyes widened at us, and practically fell off when they saw Edward. Esme rushed over.

"What happened?" she asked frantically, Carlisle following her.

Dad nudged his head towards us.

Jolie showed them everything and Esme broke down too.

_She absolutely loathes seeing Edward in pain; her favorite child. She also loved mom._

Carlisle hid his well in pain face under a very thin layer of interest.

* * *

tht's it! thx 4 readn!

i know tht's the worst ending ever but i really dont know wat 2 do so... yup!

-AnnabethnAliceluvr


End file.
